This invention relates to activating devices.
A set of batteries can power a portable consumer device longer if the device is only turned on during periods of actual use. For example, one set of batteries can operate a television remote control for several months. The controller turns on each time that one of its function buttons is pressed and turns off after performing the function for the pressed button.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a method for operating an electronic device. The method includes receiving an electrical signal from a sensor attached to the device and determining whether the device is being handled by a user based on the signal. The method includes switching the device from an inactive state to an active state in response to determining that the device is being handled.
In a second aspect, the invention provides an apparatus that performs a function. The apparatus includes a function circuit to perform the function and a monitoring module to control the function circuit. The monitoring module activates the function circuit in response to determining that the device is being handled.
In a third aspect, the invention provides an apparatus having an electronic device and a monitoring module. The monitoring module is coupled to activate the device in response to determining that the device is being handled by a user.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.